1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rope fastening device and, more specifically, to a rope fastening device configured to securely fasten mainly ropes or the like placed around freight on a vehicle or the like and prevent freight collapse with a simple operation.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, freight loaded on a carrying bed of a vehicle such as a truck is generally fixed with a rope by manpower using a fastening method such as tracker's hitch.
On the other hand, as an auxiliary jig used for fastening the rope, a rope tensioner 1 shown in FIG. 4 is known. The rope tensioner 1 includes a stopper member 4 for winding and fixing a rope 3 placed around freight 2, and a hook member 6 for hooking the rope 3 after having hooked around a side hook 5 of the vehicle upward thereof (see JP-A-7-32934, and JP-A-2002-362218).
In such a conventional method on the basis of manpower, a significant force is necessary for a fastening operation even when an auxiliary jig is used. Therefore, a plurality of workers is necessary depending on the case, which provides a problem in terms of operating cost.
A fastening method such as use of a trucker's hitch is a special method, and getting hold of workers who have the capability of doing this fastening method without fault is difficult in many cases.
If the force to fasten the rope is not sufficient, the rope might be loosened during the travel. In such an event, there arises the need to do an inefficient job of re-fastening the rope on a road. In addition, loosening of the rope during the travel may cause a collapse of freight piles or a fall, which leads to a safety hazard.
Therefore, in the case of the prior art, there are problems to be solved in order not to require the force or the specific fastening method, to fasten the rope reliably with a simple operation, and to prevent loosening of the rope once fastened.